1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to determining utilization in a lower layer based on traffic information from upper layers.
2. Background Art
Content-rich services have been driving the growth of network consumption and bandwidth provisioning. It is a challenge for service providers (e.g., operators of a data network such as a layer-2 and/or layer-3 network) to efficiently manage bandwidth in the core networks they manage. Service providers use modeling tools to predict traffic growth and request network capacity (e.g., from operators of a layer-1 network such as a transport network) to support the service requirements predicted. However, current tools do not provide insight to transport network planners into the amount of actual data traffic carried by a transport network circuit, fiber, or wavelength. Instead, transport network planners have been limited to looking at the circuit or wavelength capacity of transport network elements, with no visibility into packet traffic utilizing the capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods, systems, and computer program products to map higher-layer circuits, connections, links, flows, and services to transport network elements to determine utilization of transport network elements based on carried packet-based traffic and circuit-based subscription.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.